Sennin Mōdo
|Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 279 |Zdjęcie=Sage_mode.png |Kanji=仙人モード |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Sennin Mōdo |Dosłowna polska=Tryb Mędrca |Podobne jutsu=Rikudō Senjutsu, Rikudō Sennin Mōdo |Klasyfikacja=Senjutsu |Klasa=Uzupełniająca |Właściciel=Fukasaku, Gamakichi, Hashirama Senju, Jiraiya, Jūgo, Kabuto Yakushi, Mędrzec Biały Wąż, Minato Namikaze, Mitsuki, Naruto Uzumaki, Shima, Gamamaru~anime |Manga=375 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=131 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |Film=Naruto film: Więzienie krwi |OVA=Naruto x UT |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest wynikiem korzystania z naturalnej energii wraz z normalną czakrą shinobi by drastycznie wzmocnić wszystkie swoje umiejętności. Przegląd W Tryb Mędrca mogą wejść ludzie, którzy nauczą się pobierać naturalną energię do swojego wnętrza i mieszać ją ze swoją czakrą. W ten sposób człowiek tworzy nową czakrę senjutsu, która pozwala mu wejść w Tryb Mędrca, który zwiększa skuteczność bojową poprzez umożliwienie mu wykorzystać naturalnej siły otoczenia, który otwiera nowe techniki dla użytkowników i pozwala im wzbogacić istniejące techniki czakrą senjutsu. Trybu Mędrca można nauczyć się w kilku miejscach, takich jak np. Góra Myōboku należąca do ropuch lub Jaskinia Ryūchi przynależąca do węży. Ucząc się na Górze Myōboku i w Jaskini Ryūchi użytkownik zyskuje odpowiedni dla miejsca styl Trybu Mędrca, które mają te same wady i zalety, lecz różnią się pewnymi aspektami. Trening thumb|left|Jiraiya trenuje by opanować senjutsu. Według Fukasaku tylko ci, którzy posiadają ogromne rezerwy czakry mogą wykorzystać energię naturalną by wytworzyć czakrę senjutsu.Naruto rozdział 412, strona 11 Ponadto, ciało użytkownika musi być na tyle silne, aby wspierać Tryb Mędrca; Orochimaru nauczył się senjutsu ale nie był w stanie użyć Trybu Mędrca, ponieważ ciała jego gospodarzy nie były wystarczająco silne, aby wspierać tę moc. Wynikając z tego i jego eksperymentów nad unikalną zdolnością Jūgo, był w stanie stworzyć swój własny typ unikalnych przeklętych pieczęci.Naruto rozdział 579, strony 16-17 Użytkownik jest zobowiązany do zrównoważenia swojej fizycznej i duchowej energii z naturalną energią, którą pobiera z otoczenia. Gamakichi porównuje ten proces do dodawania dodatkowego smaku do lodów czekoladowo waniliowych.Naruto rozdział 409, strona 12 Jeśli użytkownik użyje zbyt mało naturalnej energii do senjutsu, technika nie zadziała.Naruto rozdział 410, strona 15 By wejść w Tryb Mędrca użytkownik musi pozostać w idealnym bezruchu by stać się jednością z naturą i utrzymać równowagę własnej energii fizycznej i duchowej oraz energii naturalnej. Ci, którzy uczą się u ropuch mają dostęp do specjalnego oleju, który ułatwia pobieranie energii naturalnej do ciała, lecz olej ten w postaci ciekłej istnieje tylko w atmosferze Góry Myōboku. Olej wyparuje jeżeli znajdzie się w innym miejscu, więc może być tylko wykorzystywany w celach szkolenia. Jeśli użytkownik zbierze zbyt dużo energii naturalnej zacznie zmieniać się w ropuchę i ostatecznie zamieni się w kamień. Skamieniałe ciała jednorazowych mędrców, którzy nie opanowali senjutsu rozproszone są po całej Górze Myōboku. Zostając uderzonym specjalną laską podczas przeobrażania się w ropuchę cofa przemianę poprzez wydalenie z ciała zebranej energii. Niebezpieczne jest uczenie się zbierania naturalnej energii bez tej laski, ponieważ nie ma innych znanych sposobów, aby odwrócić transformację w ropuchę. Ponadto, jeśli transformacja się zakończony, nawet laska nie może tego cofnąć, a użytkownik zostanie pomnikiem ropuchy na zawsze.Naruto rozdziały 409-410 Korzyści *Prędkość, siła, wytrzymałość, refleks i precyzja użytkownika gwałtownie wzrastają. *Ninjutsu, genjutsu oraz taijutsu użytkownika stają się potężniejsze. *Użytkownik w tym trybie może manipulować naturalną energią, która go otacza, używając jej jako przedłużenia jego ciała, co zwiększa zasięg ataków. *Użytkownik otrzymuje umiejętność wyczuwania czakry. Niekorzyści Istnieje kilka niekorzyści podczas używania tego trybu: *Jeśli użytkownik zbierze zbyt dużo energii naturalnej zmieni się w ropuchę a później skamienieje. Procesu tego nie można cofnąć. *Aby zebrać odpowiednią ilość energii naturalnej by wejść w Tryb Mędrca, użytkownik musi pozostać w idealnym bezruchu. Przez to może stać się łatwym celem dla przeciwnika. *Ponieważ użytkownik musi się ruszać w czasie walki, czakra senjutsu nie może być uzupełniana, co oznacza, że użytkownik może pozostać w tym trybie tylko przez pewien czas. **Druga i trzecia niekorzyść mogą zostać pominięte dzięki technice Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu w której jeden mędrzec gromadzi czakrę dla drugiego, lub jak w przypadku Naruto, cienisty klon może zostać wykorzystany w tym samym celu. *Po zakończeniu Trybu Mędrca użytkownik jest wyczerpany. Formy Niekompletny Tryb Mędrca 190px|thumb|Niekompletny Tryb Mędrca. Jiraiya nie był w stanie całkowicie zbalansować swojej czakry z naturalną energią w wyniku czego jego Tryb Mędrca był niekompletny. Przez brak równowagi Jiraiya przyjmował szereg cech ropuchy podczas używania Trybu Mędrca (np. duże ręce lub jego skóra). Jego wygląd zmieniał się: jego nos stawał się większy i zyskiwał brodawki, zęby robiły się ostre, pojawiał się nadmiar włosów (broda) oraz oczy ropuchy. Późniejsze cechy transformacji to postura ropuchy oraz linie na twarzy stają się znacznie grubsze, przejmując każdą stronę jego twarzy. Ze względu na te cechy, Jiraiya nie lubił używać Trybu Mędrca, gdyż to "odstraszało panie". Pokazał też możliwość przekształcenia swoich kończyn w kończyny żab, tak aby ułatwić manewrowanie. Aby obejść zagrożenia pozostałe podczas postoju podczas bitwy, aby ponownie wejść w Tryb Mędrca, Jiraiya przywoływał Shimę i Fukasaku rysując umowę krwi na swojej twarzy.Naruto rozdział 375, strona 1 Dwoje Wielkich Ropuszych Mędrców przyłączają się na ramionach Jiraiyi i dzięki technice Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu zbierają naturalną energię z której Jiraiya może korzystać. Perfekcyjny Tryb Mędrca Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Kabuto Yakushi i Hashirama Senju byli w stanie całkowicie zbalansować swoją własną czakrę z energią naturalną. To pozwala im korzystać z Trybu Mędrca w doskonałej równowadze, co pozwala im zachować wszystkie ich poprzednie właściwości fizyczne. Jednak ci, którzy opanowali Tryb Mędrca mają charakterystyczny znacznik, którym jest ciemne zabarwienie wokół oczu. Kolor znacznika i oczy użytkownika różni się jednak u Mędrców. Cechy węża u Kabuto rozwinęły się bardziej w Trybie Mędrca i wyrosły mu cztery rogi, więc stwierdził, że przeszedł metamorfozę z "węża" do "smoka". Prawdziwy mędrzec wciąż cierpi z powodu słabości Trybu Mędrca, wymagając używania Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu by mógł zostać w ruchu podczas walki. Jednakże Kabuto Yakushi przyswoił DNA Jūgo by zreplikować zdolność jego klanu do biernego absorbowania naturalnej energii, co pozwala mu ciągle zbierać energię naturalną nawet podczas ruchu, dzięki czemu może pominąć tę szczególną słabość. Naruto znalazł swój własny sposób w którym jeden z jego klonów cienia zebra energię naturalną gdzie indziej, podczas gdy on walczy. Gdy wyczerpie czakrę senjutsu, używa wstecznego przywołania i przywołuje klona aby go rozproszyć, odbierając energię naturalną klona i ponownie wchodzi w Tryb Mędrca. Ten sposób ogranicza maksymalną liczbę klonów pomocniczych, które może tworzyć Naruto do pięciu dopóki klony gromadzą energię naturalną, gdyż więcej mogłoby zakłócić ich skupienie. Aby upewnić się, że ma wystarczająco dużo klonów cienia do wykorzystania w walce, Naruto używa tylko dwóch klonów cienia do zbierania czakry senjutsu, pozwalając mu wejść w Tryb Mędrca w sumie trzy razy. Naruto stwierdził również, że możliwe jest, aby wydłużyć czas tego trybu.Naruto rozdział 468, strona 16 Umiejętności Naruto, Minato i Hashiramy są takie, że mogą wejść w Tryb Mędrca po chwili. Ponadto stary limit dwóch Rasenshurikenów Naruto został zwiększony do trzech.Naruto rozdział 535, strona 5''Naruto'' rozdział 555, strony 10-11''Naruto'' rozdział 560, strona 11''Naruto'' rozdział 610, strona 6''Naruto'' rozdział 614, strony 9-10''Naruto'' rozdział 642, strona 16 W tym trybie umiejętności Hashiramy drastycznie wzrastały. Widać to gdy użył Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju i stworzył statuę, która z łatwością skarłowaciała kilka gór i Kuramę.Naruto rozdział 621, strony 11-12 Hashirama może także wykonać Senpō: Myōjinmon technikę, która może uwięzić stworzenia tak potężne jak Dziesięcioogoniasty. Użytkownik zyskuje także zwiększoną wytrzymałość i jest w stanie wytrzymać ostrzał ciosów od wszystkich ogoniastych bestii.Naruto rozdziały 658-659 Naruto_AnimeSagemode.png|Tryb Mędrca Naruto nauczony przez ropuchy. Kabuto Sage Mode.png|Tryb Mędrca Kabuto nauczony przez węże. Hashirama's Sage Mode.png|Tryb Mędrca Hashiramy. Tryb Mędrca Ogoniastej Bestii thumb|190px|Tryb Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto połączony z Trybem Mędrca. Podczas spotkania z Nagato, Naruto został trafiony w żołądek jednym z odbiorników czakry, gdzyż Nagato myślał, że z takiej odległości będzie mógł łatwo kontrolować jinchūriki. Jednakże, gdy młody człowiek był w Trybie Mędrca złość lisa wpłynęła na jego formę''Naruto'' rozdział 645, strona 4 i została ukazana jako oczy Kuramy, odzwierciedlone w oczach mędrca Naruto. Tęczówki zmieniły kolor na czerwony a źrenice zaczęły przypominać zarówno oczy Kuramy jak i oczy Trybu Mędrca Naruto i przypominały krzyż. Jakiś czas później podczas walki z Obito jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Naruto ponownie użył kombinacji tych dwóch mocy do tworzenia potężnych ataków nasilonych energią naturalną z Trybu Mędrca, nawet do tego stopnia, aby wymieszać naturalną energię z Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii.Naruto rozdział 645, strony 8-9 W tej formie oczy Naruto przyjmują ten sam wygląd co wcześniej. Oznaczenia Trybu Mędrca są też widoczne na powłoce Kuramy w trybie ogoniastej bestii. Po dostaniu cząstki czakry od wszystkich Ogoniastych Bestii i Czakry Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Naruto jest w stanie wejść w Tryb Mędrca bez manifestowania oznaczeń wokół oczu, choć źrenice wciąż przybierają kształt krzyża. W tym stanie, Naruto jest w stanie połączyć czakrę senjutsu z czakrą ogoniastych bestii, aby tworzyć zaawansowane techniki, takie jak Sztuka Mędrca: Spiralny Shuriken Uwolnienia Lawy. Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek thumb|left|190px|Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek to stan, który drastycznie wzmacnia wszystkie umiejętności użytkownika. Naruto może rozszerzyć możliwości trybu, korzystając z czakry dziewięciu Ogoniastych Bestii, zmuszając do przejścia w nowy trybu czakry, który jest znacznie potężniejszy niż Tryb Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego znany jako . Podczas używania tej mocy, wygląd Naruto przybiera formę podobną Trybu Mędrca wzmocnionego czakrą Dziewięcioogoniastego. W przeciwieństwie do Trybu Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego i płaszcza Trybu Ogoniastej Bestii, jego oczy są żółte, a nie pomarańczowe lub czerwone i nie ma pomarańczowych oznaczeń wokół oczu jak w normalnym Trybie Mędrca. Jego skóra nie świeci w przeciwieństwie do innych jego form. Pod płaszczem znajduje się czarny "strój", który obejmuje tułów, ręce do nadgarstków i nogi aż po kostki zatrzymując się nad świecącymi od czakry sandałami. Na brzuchu znajduje się jasny okrąg w miejscu gdzie znajduje się pieczęć a wokół kołnierza ma sznurek jasnych magatama. Na płaszczu na plecach znajduje się symbol Rinnegana wraz z dziewięcioma magatama pod nim. Ponadto, Naruto jest w stanie zamanifestować Kule Szukające Prawdy, dzierżąc dwie z nich, jak krótkie pręty. Wciąż może korzystać z repliki czakry Kuramy w tym trybie. Ciekawostki *W filmie Naruto film: Więzienie krwi czerwony płaszcz, który Naruto nosił podczas walki z Painem pojawia się, gdy Naruto wchodzi w Tryb Mędrca. Jak każda inna fizyczna zmiana postaci, znika, kiedy Tryb Mędrca się kończy. *Przejawianie cech zwierzęcych, poprzez aktywację naturalnej energii jak i wykonywania senjutsu, jest odniesienie do opowieści ludowej "Ninja Jiraiya", gdzie Jiraiya, Tsunade i Orochimaru przyszli studiować konkretną magię zwierząt do używania ich ninjutsu. Źródła